


The Beginning of Forever [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama lived a long human life, but never married. Perhaps he was just waiting for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Forever [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beginning of Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315256) by [Hieiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko). 



Download

The Beginning of Forever:  [direct download](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/treats/the%20beginning%20of%20forever.mp3)  |  [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/beginning-of-forever)  |  4.07min  |  3.84MB


End file.
